Tales of Instant Messages: Symphonia Edition
by vanNeon
Summary: The ToS characters are in the real world- And they have a chatbox. What next? Rated T because I like rating things 'T'.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had about the ToS characters having an IM chatbox (which I will occasionally spell 'chatbawks') all to themselves in the real world, just for the sake of epic lulz. Also, everyone who died came back to life. Just to make things easier. But yeah, I'll be making a bunch of different conversations between the characters.

____________________________________________________________

War_God276 has joined.

SirBudTheGreat has joined.

**SirBudTheGreat:** Uh… What is this?

**War_God276:** This is our chatbox. On the internet. So that we can talk without using phones or making noise.

**SirBudTheGreat: **…Weird…

BabeMagnent86 has joined.

**BabeMagnent86: **O.O Cool place.

**SirBudTheGreat: **O.O? What's that?

**War_God276: **It's an emoticon. See how it could be used for surprise or shock?

**SirBudTheGreat:** Actually, no, don't teach me anything, I'll learn myself.

**War_God276: **…Right.

BestFriend314159265 has joined.

**BestFriend314159265: **Lloyd, you won't learn. Just go with what looks obvious…

**SirBudTheGreat:** Oh, shut up, Genis!

Sisteacher has joined.

**Sisteacher: **MARVELOUS! Look at the way everything is recorded automatically! This is like magitechnology! How intriguing.

**BestFriend314159265: **...Hi, Raine.

**BabeMagnent86: **Oh, hello, Raine! 333333

**BestFriend314159265: ***facepalm*

SnuggleMuffin has joined.

**SirBudTheGreat: **…Colette? Did you mean to have a stupid username?

**SnuggleMuffin: **No, this is just what it suggested after I clicked the help menu 10 times in a row…

**War_God276: **…

Robot83279 has joined.

**Robot83279: **Hello, all.

**BestFriend314159265: **Hi, Presea!!!

**Robot83279: **Hello. This place is… interesting.

Futr3_K1ng has joined.

**Futr3_K1ng: **So this is a chatbox? How interesting.

**BestFriend314159265: **Uhm… Regal? Do you secretly have a desire for political power?

**Futr3_K1ng: **What, the screenname? No, that was just on the list of suggested names.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Suuuuurrreee…

orlyninja65 has joined.

**orlyninja65: **Hi, guys! So this is the internet…

**War_God276: **Only a part. The internet is so vast that one cannot hope to explore it all and remain sane.

**Sisteacher: **This is amazing! Do tell me, who invented the internet?

**War_God276: **…


	2. Fangirls

Yay, another one! This one is about Zelos asking about fangirls.

I apologize in advance to any fangirls who might read this.

____________________________________________

BabeMagnent86 has joined.

War_God276 has joined.

**BabeMagnent86: **Hey Kratos?

**War_God276: **What?

**BabeMagnent86: **What is the deal with fangirls? I mean, they squeal over sexy characters or people, and yet, I don't have any.

**War_God276: **Have you ever thought about why you don't have any?

**BabeMagnent86: **It just doesn't make any sense! I'm the greatest-looking male on the planet!

Sisteacher has joined.

**War_God276: **Raine, kindly explain to Zelos why he doesn't have fangirls.

**Sisteacher: **O.O Why would you want fangirls?

**BabeMagnent86: **Because I love women!

orlyninja65 has joined.

**Sisteacher: **…Zelos, fangirls aren't really _women_. They're more… hyenas.

**orlyninja65: **Also, fangirls tend to prefer MALES.

**Sisteacher: **Yes, that too.

**War_God276: **Besides, why would you want fangirls? I mean, you can live without them. Look at me. I don't have any fangirls, and I'm doing fabulously.

**orlyninja65: **Uhm… Kratos?

**War_God276: **Yes?

**Sisteacher: **You _do_ have fangirls.

**orlyninja65: **I thought that was why you never left your house alone.

**War_God276: **...Okay, so I lied there. My point is, I avoid fangirls whenever possible, and look how I am!

**BabeMagnent86: **Exactly.

____________________________________

I think this probably could have turned out a little bit better than it did… Oh well. Maybe I'll make a sequel.

Disclaimer: No fangirls were harmed in the making of this convo. Also, I don't own anything…


	3. Oh look a newb

XD Adding more characters! Yay!

____________________________

SirBudTheGreat has joined.

Robot83279 has joined.

BestFriend314159265 has joined.

Sisteacher has joined.

War_god276 has joined.

Futr3_K1ng has joined.

orly ninja65 had joined.

SnuggleMuffin has joined.

BabeMagnent86 has joined.

**War_God276: **Hey guys?

**Sisteacher: **Yes?

**War_God276: **I'm sorry, but…

**SirBudTheGreat: **x.x What did you do, Dad?

**War_God276: **I'm afraid I've betrayed you again. I apologize.

**orlyninja65:** What did you do?

**War_God276: **…

**War_God276: **It's just… What I did is going to be the downfall of all of us

**War_God276: **And I'd just like to apologize

**War_God276: **Because

Phailed_Necromancer93238 has joined.

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **Hi, guys! Kratos gave me this link, and I just thought I'd drop by!

**BabeMagnent86: **…You didn't.

**War_God276: **Once again, I apologize. But he forced me!

**Sisteacher: **How did he know about this chatbox, though?

**War_God276: **I assume Yuan told him.

**Futr3_K1ng: **How did Yuan know?

**War_God276: **I invited him to the chatbox awhile ago but he refused.

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **He said he didn't like the thought of how messed up this could get.

**SirBudTheGreat: **For the love of all that is holy, Dad, why did you have to invite _Mithos_?

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **You do realize I'm right here, right?

**Robot83279: **Lloyd is merely complaining with no regard for what other people hear.

**SnuggleMuffin: **Don't insult Lloyd!

**Futr3_K1ng: **She wasn't insulting him, only stating his intent.

**BabeMagnent86: **Be nice to Colette. She was just defending Lloyd…

**War_God276: **Mithos, don't you see the chaos you've caused?

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **Hmm. It seems to me to be more of a petty argument.

**orlyninja65: **You do realize, Mithos, that joining this chatbox means you will never, _ever_ grow to love the internet because of how miserable we will make you here?

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **!

Phailed_Necromancer93238 has left.


	4. Rickroll

Yay! Another update time! I like writing this stuff…

_____________________

_Plz to be assuming everyone's online…_

**War_God276: **Hey guys, look at this! /lol

**Robot83279: **… Wow.

**War_God276: **How did you close it so fast?

**Robot83279: **…I have my ways.

**Futr3_K1ng: **Well, that was fun.

**Robot83279: **Oh, you closed it too, Regal?

**Futr3_K1ng: **Yeah, after a little bit of fiddling.

_10 minutes pass_

**War_God276: **…

**Futr3_K1ng:** …

**Robot83279: **…

**Robot83279: **_Wow._ Just _wow._

**BestFriend314159265: **Yes! I got it to close! Phew, that was hard.

**Sisteacher: **I bet you have the song memorized by now, Genis.

**Robot83279: **Um, Professor, when did you manage to get rid of the link?

**Sisteacher: **I didn't click it. I've seen that before.

**Futr3_K1ng: **Ah, thank you for clarifying. I believe we were all wondering.

**orlyninja65: **ARRGH Good that thing's finally gone. KRATOS, you will PAY for this!!!

**War_God276: **Oh crap.

War_God276 has signed out.

**BestFriend314159265: **Why do I hear screaming coming from the other room?

**Sisteacher: **I don't think you want to know.

**orlyninja65: **Ha.

**BestFriend314159265: **Uhm, Sheena, what did you…

**orlyninja65: **Absolutely nothing.

**Sisteacher: **Somehow I find that hard to believe.

**SnuggleMuffin: **Hi, guys, I finally got rid of that thing. What was it?

**Robot83279: **It's called a Rickroll. It's when somebody sends you a link to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. It's also known as 'Trolling'.

**SnuggleMuffin: **Oh.

War_God276 has joined.

**BestFriend314159265: **Hi, Kratos, where were you? What did she do to you?

**War_God276: **She… unplugged my computer then started chasing me around with weapons and such.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Phew! I finally got that thing to close!


	5. Shame, shame, shame

Ugh I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, guys! I'll try to keep up with this regularly again, I promise!

____________________________________________________________

[Just assume everyone is online so I don't have to show them all logging in...]

**Sisteacher: **Hey Zelos?

**BabeMagnent86: **Yes, hot stuff?

**Sisteacher: **Ugh.

**Sisteacher: **Anyway, you spelled 'magnet' wrong in your username. There's no second 'n'.

**BabeMagnent86: **…

**BabeMagnent86: **So I did!

**SirBudTheGreat: **Really? I always thought that was the way it was spelled!

**BestFriend314159265: ***facepalm*

**SirBudTheGreat: **What?

**BestFriend314159265: **…

**orlyninja65:** So, Zelos, are you going to change it?

**BabeMagnent86: **Nah, maybe I'll have more hot chicks trying to correct my spelling!

**War_God276: **Zelos, now that Raine corrected you we have all seen it and thus nobody here will try to correct it. Are you in different chatboxes as well?

**BabeMagnent86: **…no… =(

**Robot83279: **I propose Zelos keeps his current misspelling as a badge of shame.

**War_God276: **Excellent idea, Presea! As the chatbox moderator, I will personally make sure that if Zelos ever tries to change it, I will change it back!

**BabeMagnent86: **Aww, now you're all against me!

**Futr3_K1ng: **When has it been any other way?

**BabeMagnent86: **Ouch, Regal, that was harsh.

**BestFriend314159265: **But it was true.

**War_God276: **Indeed…

**Sisteacher: **Except maybe there was that one time…

**SirBudTheGreat: **When?

**Sisteacher: **I forgot. I think I may have been mistaken.

**BabeMagnent86: **You are all cruel, cruel human beings!

**BestFriend314159265: **. Raine and I are half-elves.

**BabeMagnent86: **That's beside the point!

**SnuggleMuffin: **Hey Zelos, your screenname is spelled wrong.

**BestFriend314159265: **…

**BestFriend314159265: **Colette, have you been paying any attention to this conversation?

**SnuggleMuffin: **Um… well… I was, but then I checked my e-mail and someone had sent me a bunch of pictures of cute kittens and I forgot what you guys were talking about…

**War_God276: **…

____________________________________________________________

Well, now you all know where Colette went!


	6. 1337

I'm going to try to update more frequently just because I like getting feedback. ^__^

____________________________________________________________

_Once again, everyone is online…_

**SirBudTheGreat: **So… what is it with these people who substitute numbers for word?

**Sisteacher: **I think you mean letters… .

**SirBudTheGreat: **Oh. Yeah. Maybe. I always get them mixed up.

**BestFriend314159265: ***facepalm* Lloyd, you don't know anything!

**SirBudTheGreat: **But yeah, anyway, what are they?

**War_God276: **On the internet, it is known as 1337, or 'leet speak'. It is considered highly annoying in large quantities and is largely a fad that is much overused. Regal's username is a prime example of it.

**Futr3_K1ng: **Ah yes, I thought there was something weird about this username when I selected it…

**SirBudTheGreat: **lol 7h15 15 500000 c0001!

**orlyninja65:** I got that the last word was 'cool', but what was the rest of the message?

**War_God276: **I believe he said 'lol this is sooooo coool!

**Robot83279: **They're almost like some sort of internet code…

**SnuggleMuffin: **I think they're cool! See? 3543215 246543 245 3641 3545 01

**Sisteacher: **Um… Colette? That doesn't mean anything in 'leet'. That's just a bunch of random numbers.

**BabeMagnent86: **I think she meant to say, 'All hail Zelos the great!'

**orlyninja65: **Zelos, why on earth would anyone say that, _ever_?

**BabeMagnent86: **Obviously because I'm sexy.

**Sisteacher: **Pfft. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

**Sisteacher: **Oops, sorry, I pressed enter, didn't I?

**BabeMagnent86: **Ouch, Raine. That's harsh.

**Robot83279: **It seems Zelos continually confuses the words 'harsh' and 'true'.

**BestFriend314159265: **Good one, Presea!

**Robot83279: **Thank you. I try.

**BabeMagnent86: **You people are all so mean! *cries*

____________________________________________________________

AN: I know that was a sort of un-Presea-ish thing to say, but it just seemed fitting… For some reason all the conversations I write end up with Zelos-bashing in the end. Weird… XD


	7. Ah, Video Games

I've been trying to update regularly! Have I been doing a good job? XD

I'm leaving on Sunday for a five day vacation completely away from the internet, so don't expect a new one again until then unless I write one tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________

_Everyone's online, blah blah blah…_

**SirBudTheGreat: **Sometimes on the internet people ask me what my real name is and when I tell them it's Lloyd some of them say 'Oh! Like the character from ToS! Cool.' I googled ToS, found results for Tales of Symphonia, and read a summary. It's exactly like what happened to us, names and everything! What's going on here?

**War_God276:** Ah yes.

**SirBudTheGreat: **What? You sound like you know something I don't!

**War_God276: **First of all, Lloyd, I _always_ know something you don't.

**BestFriend314159265: **XDDDD

**SirBudTheGreat: **Hey, shut up, Genis!

**War_God276: **Second of all, the people from this world found out about our adventure and created a video game, a manga, and an anime about it.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Wow, that's cool.

**Sisteacher: **That's FASCINATING! Do you think we'd be able to play the game sometime?

**War_God276: **I heard it takes at least 60 hours.

**Sisteacher: **Still, that sounds amazing!

**orlyninja65: **Raine, do you even know how to play video games?

**Sisteacher: **Well…. no.

**Futr3_K1ng: **I thought not.

**Sisteacher: **But I can learn!

**orlyninja65:** I heard they're very complicated, though.

**SirBudTheGreat: **It's just pressing a bunch of buttons, how hard can that be?

**BestFriend314159265: **Well, yeah, but knowing Raine, she might set it to self destruct instead!

**Robot83279: **As far as I know, there are no self-destruck buttons on video game systems.

**War_God276: **Not to worry, _I_ know how to operate a video game system.

**BabeMagnent86: **But then wouldn't we just have to sit back and watch you have all the fun?

**War_God276: **It's a tough job, but someone has to do it.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Hey!

**SnuggleMuffin: **Aww, come on, Kratos, let us try too!

**Sisteacher:** …We don't even have the game or the console… .

____________________________________________________________

Lloyd did his research for once! Yay!


	8. Kratos needs to use better Judgement

I am sorry for not updating in a while. I will try to update more frequently, but it's hard to remember and I don't have much spare time. But anyway.

____________________________________________________________

_*eyeroll* everyone is logged in, blah de blah and stuff…_

**War_God276: **Hey, people. I invited somebody else. I hope you don't mind. I'd tell you who, but he told me to let you guess.

#1martelfan has joined.

**Sisteacher: **Oh, hi, Yuan.

**#1martelfan:** How could you tell it was me?

**BestFriend314159265: **You're the only Martel fan that Kratos would invite…

**#1martelfan:** Hmph.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Oh, come on, cheer up! _I_ couldn't tell it was you!

**#1martelfan:** That was expected.

**SirBudTheGreat: **Hey!

**BabeMagnent86: **Heh.

**Futr3_K1ng: **Well, Yuan, you at least seem more civilized than the _other_ person Kratos invited.

Phailed_Necromancer93238 has joined.

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **Hey!

**Sisteacher: **. How could you tell what we were saying?

**Phailed_Necromancer93238: **I am the internet ninja!

**Robot83279: **I have looked into the chatbox history. It appears he had been invisible ever since Yuan showed up.

**BestFriend314159265: ***stares at Yuan*

**#1martelfan:** What? What did I do?

**SnuggleMuffin: **Yuan, did you tell Mithos about this place?

**#1martelfan:** …

**War_God276: ***sigh*

**SirBudTheGreat: **Um… Dad? Maybe you should be more careful about who you invite. I mean, it's kind of weird talking to my dad's friends…

**War_God276: ***sigh* Yes, I can see why it would be…

**BestFriend314159265: **But the thing is, now that Mithos and Yuan know the url, they'll probably keep ninja-ing on here.

**orlyninja65: **I'm a ninja!

**SirBudTheGreat: **Yeah, but you're not a wizard.

**BestFriend314159265: **And we don't have any bears with lazers.

**War_God276: **What?

**BestFriend314159265: **Nevermind…

____________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I decided to throw in the 'I'm a ninja!' just because so many different funny things have someone saying, "I'm a _____" that it needed to be said. Also, if anyone got the reference, kudos.


End file.
